JumpStart Typing
JumpStart Typing is a skills-based JumpStart game released by Knowledge Adventure in 1997. It focuses on teaching typing skills to kids ages 7-10. Story The game takes place at the Sparks Stadium, where champions from around the galaxy will partake in a keyboarding competition to win medals and honors. Professor Spark built the stadium and hired Coach Qwerty to coach his team, the Sparks. Botley takes out the toolbar called a "utility belt" and puts it at the bottom of the screen. After Coach Qwerty dismisses Polly Spark for not practicing her typing enough, she locks him in the trophy room. Botley convinces her to let him, so she tries to unlock the door with her power cards. However, the power cards need to be recharged. The only way to recharge the cards is for the team players to take the timed typing tests and increase their typing speeds. If the team does well, the power cards will be recharged and Coach Qwerty will be freed. Botley and Polly must take the place of the coach and help the team train. Competition Areas and Activities *'Keyboard Training Center' - This is where the player can train. There are lessons, timed typing tests, and a free type mode. *'Roller Racing Competition' - Help your teammate make it around the track while avoiding the Track Tricksters. Type the letters you see to move the teammate around the track and avoid Track Tricksters. *'Keyboard Kick Stadium' - Play a foosball-like game. Type the letters that appear above a column of players to move them. Try to kick the ball into the other team's goal while defending yours. *'Trailblazer Snowboard Course' - As your teammate snowboards down the course, type the letters that appear above them to help them maneuver. If you don't type quickly enough or type a wrong key, your teammate will wipe out. You must get all your teammates through the course to win. *'Cliffhanger' - Guide your partner to the top of Mount Keys by typing the letters on the grip that you want to use next. Avoid the Wall Crawlers. *'Fans' Stadium' - Type the letters on the fans' cards to turn them over. Each time you turn over a card, it reveals part of a picture or message. Characters *Botley *Polly Sparks *Coach Qwerty *Professor Sparks Educational Concepts *Correct hand placement and posture *Increased typing speed *Increased typing accuracy Gallery Screenshots 1997titlejstyping.png|Original 1997 opening title JSTyping sign in.png|Sign-in Screen typing botley stadium.png|Botley at the Sparks Stadium typing training.png|Keyboard Training Center Roller Racing.png|Roller Racing Competition jumpstart typing game.png|Keyboard Kick Stadium typing cliff.png|Cliffhanger typing snow.png|Trailblazer Snowboard Course Fans Stadium.png|Fans' Stadium JSType Final.png|Win screen Other JSTyping-logo.jpg|Logo Typing_promo.png|A promotional image from a JumpStart preview Jsactivitycd typing promo.png|A promotional image from the JumpStart Activity CD JumpAheadTyping.jpg|European box art, also known as JumpAhead Typing JSTypingOriginalBack.jpg|Back panel of the original Box art JSTypingBack.png|Back panel of the 2003 re-release Box art References Category:JumpStart Typing Typing Typing Typing Typing Category:Games that are also Released in Europe as 'Jump Ahead' Category:JumpStart Learning Tools Category:Botley Category:JumpStart Early Discovery series